DESCRIPTION: Since HIV/AIDS emerged in China along the Burmese border in 1985, an estimated 600,000 Chinese citizens have become infected with HIV. The economic and social costs associated with HIV/AIDS are on the rise, disproportionately affecting China's most economically depressed regions where the majority of HIV infections are occurring. The burden on the already strained Chinese health care system is expected to rise as more people seroconvert and those infected with HIV develop AIDS. In order to target effective HIV/AIDS prevention and control programs, further epidemiological characterization of the HIV/AIDS epidemic in China is urgently needed. Furthermore, the establishment of a comprehensive scientific research program is required to shape HIV/AIDS prevention and control strategies in China, and to establish highly effective, culturally appropriate and economically accessible interventions to slow the spread of the virus. Toward these goals, it is proposed that a Comprehensive International Program of Research on AIDS (CIPRA) be established in China. The primary objectives of CIPRA in China (CIPRA-China) will be: i) to define an integrated Chinese HIV/AIDS research agenda that includes epidemiological, clinical and laboratory research components, ii) to provide support for the training of promising HIV/AIDS researchers in China, iii) to develop a strong Chinese HIV/AIDS administrative and research infrastructure at the local, provincial and national levels. To meet these primary objectives, initial support is requested through the CIPRA Planning and Organizational (R03) Grant mechanism. The specific aims of the proposed work to be funded through the CIPRA R03 award include: To identify a strong and diverse team of Chinese HIV/AIDS researchers at the local, provincial and national levels to design, implement and evaluate the CIPRA-China research agenda. To establish an External Advisory Board of domestic and international HIV/AIDS experts that will provide key feedback to direct and support CIPRA-China activities. To convene two coordinating meetings in Beijing that will include both the External Advisory Board and the domestic CIPRA-China HIV/AIDS research team To assemble and submit a competitive application for a CIPRA Multi-Project Research (P01/U19) Grant. To develop the administrative structure necessary to support CIPRA-China activities.